Dishwashers generally include a float in the bottom of the tub which is adapted to actuate a switch to control the water level in the tub. The float includes a stem extending through the tub for engaging and disengaging with an actuator arm on the switch, which resides outside of the tub. Typically a nut is threaded onto the end of the float stem to retain the stem in position outside the tub. Since the stem is in a small or tight location, assembly of the nut onto the stem is a difficult and time consuming assembly task.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved float retainer for a dishwasher float.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved switch bracket with a float retainer for controlling the water level in an appliance.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of retaining a float in a dishwasher tub so as to control the water level in the tub.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher float retainer having a snap fit tab for quickly and easily retaining the float stem.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher float retainer which is economical to manufacture and easy to install.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.
An improved float retainer is provided for a dishwasher. The float retainer is integrally formed as a component of the float switch bracket mounted on the bottom of the tub of the dishwasher. The float retainer comprises a collar on the switch bracket which defines a passage way through which the float stem extends, with opposite upper and lower ends. A tab is hinged to the lower end of the collar, and has an opening through which the stem fits so as to slidably retain the stem in the tab.
The method of retaining the float in the dishwasher tub for controlling the water level in the tub includes the steps of positioning the float in the tub, inserting the stem of the float through a stand pipe in the tub for receipt in the switch bracket mounted beneath the tub, and snap fitting a tab on the switch bracket around the stem so that the stem is slidably retained by the tab and in the stand pipe. Thus, the float is initially in a lower. position wherein the stem engages the switch actuation arm, and is free to rise as the water level of the tub rises, until the stem disengages the switch actuation arm.